Return to Sogem
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas returns to Sogem, and this time brings along all the other engines.
1. Chapter 1

**Another original Thomas story, this time it's "Return to Sogem" with added lines by tate310. This is Chapter 1. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a beautiful night on the Island of Sodor, and all the engines were just getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

"We want to hear another story." said James,

"And please not another Sir Topham Hatt railway story." added in Henry.

"How about a story about Sogem?" asked Thomas.

The engines had never heard about Sogem before.

"What is Sogem?" asked Gordon.

"Let me tell you all about it!"

So Thomas began his story.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt asked me to take a special special to the station at the Sodor border.

But on my way back, I saw a curved track, which I believed to be a shortcut.

I decided to take the shortcut, which led me to a strange place.

Then, I saw a castle, which looked like a lot like Castle Loch.

And inside the castle, there were engines who looked a lot like us. There was Perry, who looked a lot like Percy, Lady Emily, who looked a lot like Emily, Duke Gerald, who looked a lot like Gordon, Count Toby, who looked a lot like Toby, Jerry, who looked like James, and Eddie, who looked a lot like Edward.

There was also a man, who looked like Sir Topham Hatt. His name was Sir Chappell Winston. He said, that there was no such thing as Sodor, which he claimed that it was an island with nothing to see or do.

They told me that I couldn't leave, until I didn't believe in Sodor anymore, and placed me in a special shed.

But then, by surprise, they started to believe in Sodor!

I promised Prince Perry that I would return, and I want to keep my promise.

The engines were curious. They wanted to see Sogem for themselves.

"Can we go to Sogem Thomas?" asked Emily.

"Of course!" replied Thomas, "but we'll have to ask Sir Topham Hatt first. I'm sure he'll say yes."

Everyone was excited!

The next day, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" asked Thomas.

"Feel free." replied Sir Topham Hatt.

"Can we go to Sogem?"

Sir Topham Hatt thought about this for a long time.

"Yes." he boomed.

The engines whistled.

"SILENCE!" called Sir Topham Hatt. "You can leave tomorrow, but you must all be really useful today. No confusion and delay, whatsoever, or else the trip will be cancelled."

The engines all agreed to be really useful throughout the day.

Next morning, it was time for the engines to depart to Sogem.

But there was just one problem. Thomas's fire wouldn't start.

"We've tried everything, but his fire just won't light." said the firelighter.

"How is Thomas going to go on the trip without any fire?" asked his driver.

"We'll have another engine push Thomas."

Edward agreed to pull Thomas, and soon the engines were off to Sogem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of "Return to Sogem" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

The engines on Sir Topham Hatt's railway were on their way to Sogem.

However, on the way, James and Gordon were arguing.

"I am going to get the most admiration out of all the Sogem engines." said Gordon grandly.

"Rubbish!" snorted James. "They are going to admire me the most, since I have the shiniest paint!"

Gordon didn't say another word, as James kept talking about how he was going to get the most admiration.

Soon, the engines approached the Sodor border.

Then, there was trouble. The track that led to Sogem, was blocked off! A sign placed on the track read.

 **DANGER**

 **DO NOT PASS**

 **TRACK BEING MENDED**

"Bother!" said Thomas. "That's the only way to Sogem."

"How are we going to get there now?" asked Percy.

Thomas's driver talked to the workmen, but they didn't even know how to get to Sogem.  
"Never heard of it, sorry." the workmen said.

"We'll just have to keep going." said the driver. "There must be another way to get to Sogem."  
So the engines set off once more.

The engines kept going straight, but there were no shortcuts to get to Sogem.

Finally, Thomas's driver had enough.

"It's time we gave up. We better return to Sodor right away."

The engines were cross at Thomas.

"All this, for nothing?" said Henry.

"This was all made up!" Said James.

"What a silly mistake Thomas!" snorted Gordon.

Nobody said another word as the engines turned back towards Sodor.

But when they arrived at the border, Thomas noted that the sign warning engines not to pass was gone!

"It's gone, it's gone!" exclaimed Thomas.

The engines were surprised.

"Why, it's really is gone!" said Gordon.  
"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Emily.

So the engines set off towards Sogem.

When they arrived in Sogem, Prince Perry was sitting outside.

He was very pleased to see Thomas.

"Welcome back Thomas." he said. "I see you've brought your friends along too."

"These are my friends, James, Percy, Gordon, Emily, Henry, Edward and Toby" introduced Thomas.

"Very well." said Prince Perry. "Please come in."

The engines were led into the main foyer, and were going to meet the other engines of Sogem, which will be detailed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of "Return to Sogem" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

The engines were excited. They had arrived to Sogem safely, and were about to greet the Sogem engines.

"Good day!" said Count Toby. "Welcome to our kingdom!"

"Thank you." replied Thomas.

Percy was staring at Prince Perry.

"Wow." whispered Percy to Thomas. "The prince looks a lot like me. He's so cool."

"All these engines look just like us!" said Gordon.

Then Prince Perry blew his whistle, to silence the others.

"Alright, everyone, settle down." said Prince Perry. "We must all thank Thomas for keeping his promise to return to Sogem."

Everyone whistled.

"Now, Thomas, please introduce your friends to all of us, one at a time.

"Alright then. First, I'll introduce James."

James went over to the prince.

"Look at your shiny red paint! You must be the pride of the line!" said Prince Perry.

James was pleased, but Gordon was cross. He was always considered the pride of the line.

Then, Percy came up to the prince.

"What do you do?" asked Prince Perry.

"I pull the mail train." replied Percy.

"That seems very important. The mail always must get delivered on time."

Then it was Gordon's turn.

Gordon, who was still cross over what Prince Perry had said about James, went over to see the prince.

"I pull the Express, and I'm the fastest engine on Sodor!"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the prince.

Gordon felt pleased.

Emily went over next.

"I'm very excited to be here." She said.

"We're glad you're here too." replied the prince.

Next, was Henry.

"Hello Henry. What do you do?"

"I usually pull coaches, but I also pull the Flying Kipper, which is a fish train." said Henry.

"That seems interesting. Fish is very popular here in Sogem." replied the prince.

Edward went next.

"I'm the oldest engine on Sodor, but I'm still really useful." said Edward.

"Old engines are still really reliable, no matter how old they are." replied the Prince.

Toby was the last to go.

When Prince Perry saw what Toby looked like, he was surprised.

"I've never seen a square wooden engine before!" he exclaimed. "He must be really useful."

Toby was delighted.

"Well, it looks like everyone has introduced themselves. Judging by what you all told me, you all seem like really reliable engines."

The Sodor engines whistled proudly. They were delighted to be in Sogem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of "Return to Sogem" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

"Alright everybody." said Prince Perry. "Now that I've got to known the Sodor engines, it is time for my fellow Sogem engines to introduce themselves."

The Sodor engines were very eager to meet the Sogem engines.

"Remember." said Prince Perry to his engines. "Introduce yourself kindly to the others,"

"We will." replied the others.

And so the Sogem engines introduced themselves to the Sodor engines.

After the Sogem engines introduced themselves, Prince Perry spoke again.

"Now, I must admit something to everyone." said Prince Perry. "I'm an awkward thinker."

Thomas and the others were confused.

"Prince, why are you an awkward thinker?" asked Gordon.

"Because I think differently than others." Replied Prince Perry.

"That's what makes you special." said Thomas. "Everyone is special in their own way."

"But isn't that weird that I'm an awkward thinker?"

"It really isn't" said Percy kindly.

Prince Perry was very pleased and glad that the other engines wern't teasing him for being a awkward thinker.

Later that day, Prince Perry invited the engines on a tour of the Rainbow Kingdom.

Everyone was excited, except for Gordon.

"The Rainbow Kingdom is so girly! I'm not going!"

This made Emily very cross.

"How rude!" she snorted. "The Rainbow Kingdom is for everyone, not just for girls!"

Gordon didn't even care what Emily was saying.

But when he saw the Rainbow Kingdom for himself, he was surprised, but I don't want to tell you his reaction until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of "Return to Sogem" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

The engines were on their way to the Rainbow Kingdom, and were very excited to see it.

Except Gordon.

On the way, Gordon was bothering the other engines with silly talk on how the Rainbow Kingdom was for girls.

Prince Perry finally had enough.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the Rainbow Kingdom just like everyone else." said Prince Perry.

"Whatever." huffed Gordon.

Soon, the engines arrived at the Rainbow Kingdom.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Thomas.

"And pretty too!" added in Emily.

"Do any engines live here?" asked Percy.

"In fact, we do have an engine here at the Rainbow Kingdom." explained Prince Perry. "Would you to meet her?"

"Yes!" replied the other engines.

Everyone left, but Gordon stayed behind.

"Come on Gordon!" chuffed Emily. "We're going to see the Rainbow Kingdom engine!"

"It's all girly in there!" replied Gordon crossly.

Emily didn't want Gordon to feel left behind.

"Why don't you come and see what the engine's like? If you don't feel comfortable in there, you can always leave."

"Alright." said Gordon.

So the two engines set off.

When they arrived in the engine shed, there was nobody there.

"Where is she?" asked Percy.

"Here I am!" called out a voice.

"It's Lady!" exclaimed Thomas.

Lady was very excited to see Thomas.

"It's so nice to see you Thomas!" said Lady.

'How do you know Lady Thomas?" asked Prince Perry.

"She's a friend from a long time ago, She helped me defeat Diesel 10."

"Who's Diesel 10?"

"He was a evil diesel who was trying to take over Sodor." explained Thomas, "But Lady helped me defeat him,"

Just then, Gordon chuffed in with Emily.

"Perfect timing!" said Thomas. "This is Lady."

Lady puffed over to Gordon.

At first Gordon was a bit shy, but later got to know Lady a little better.

Gordon was very happy.

Soon, it was time to depart back to Sogem.

The engines said goodbye to Lady, and departed off to Sogem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 of "Return to Sogem" Enjoy and comment.**

The engines had just returned from the Rainbow Kingdom, and were expecting to go on another adventure.

But all of a sudden, Gordon's driver came over to see them.

"We must leave tomorrow." he said.

The engines were disappointed.

"Why so soon?" asked Percy.

"Because Sir Topham Hatt wants us to return and be really useful engines again."

Percy disapproved of this.

"Why can't we stay forever and ever? I never want to leave Sogem!"

"Percy, you need to leave Sogem. Sir Topham Hatt is expecting us back tomorrow."

Percy was now very cross. He just puffed off.

Later that evening, the engines were invited to see some fireworks by the harbor.

But there was just one problem.

"Where's Percy?" asked Thomas.

"We have no clue." replied Lady Emily. "We haven't seen him since late this afternoon."

"You better go find him Thomas." suggested Prince Perry. "We want him to see the fireworks."

So Thomas set off to find Percy.

And sooner than later, Thomas found Percy.

"Come on Percy! We're going to miss the fireworks!"

"I'm not going!" replied Percy.

"But you need to come! We want you to see the fireworks with us!"

"Then I'll have to leave tomorrow."

"Is that what's bothering you?" asked Thomas.

Percy sighed.

"Yes, it is."

"Don't worry Percy! We are going to come back to Sogem sooner than later."

Percy smiled.

"Are you sure about that Thomas?"

"Yes."

Percy agreed to come to the fireworks with Thomas, and he felt much better about leaving tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the final chapter of "Return to Sogem" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

The next morning, it was time for Sir Topham Hatt's engines to depart back to Sodor.

Thomas and his friends were a bit sad that they had to leave Sogem, but they all had to be really useful engines again.

"We hope you can come back soon!" said the Sogem engines.

"We will." replied Thomas. "Very soon."

The engines were about to depart, when Percy remembered something.

"I need to talk to Prince Perry."

"Be quick now Percy!" reminded Thomas.

"I will!"

Percy went back inside to find Prince Perry.

"What do you need Percy?" asked Prince Perry.

"I just wanted to thank you for a wonderful time, your highness." said Percy. "I hope you can visit each other soon."

"I thank you too Percy." replied the Prince.

Percy was very pleased.

When Percy returned, the engines were all set to go back to Sodor.

"Goodbye everyone!" called Prince Perry, and everyone whistled goodbye as they watched the engines go back to Sodor.

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting at Tidmouth Sheds for the engines to return.

"Hello sir!" said Thomas. "We're back!"

"Welcome back everyone!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt. "I hope you all had a great time!"

"We sure did!" said Percy.

All the engines were glad that they were welcome back in Sogem, and were happy to be back on Sodor.


End file.
